


Scary Movie Problems

by tazzy10



Series: Adventures in Auradon [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add in one scary movie, mix with Jaylos, and end with comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie Problems

Carlos screamed in terror and frantically tried to hide his head into Jay’s shoulder. Jay immediately shifted towards him and wrapped his arms around the terrified boy, “Shush Carlos… it’s just a movie. It’s not real at all. I promise you that you are safe.” Carlos just buried his head further into Jay, shaking like a leaf in the wind. “But it seems so real…” He whispered quietly, trailing off as another frightening sound came from the television.   
Jay frowned, he honestly did not expect the movie to terrify his boy as it had done. Then again, he should have known to stay away from anything with clowns. “Alright, Carlos, let me put something else in and you can relax knowing that it’s gone okay?” Jay said quietly into his hair, feeling so guilty that the boy he had claimed as his was scared out of his mind because of a movie he himself had picked out. 

Carlos whimpered, causing Jay to cringe slightly, before murmuring a soft “Okay.” Jay untangled himself from Carlos, and went to go put in something lighter and happier than the current movie. When he turned back around, the guilt hit him like a freight train. Carlos had wrapped the blanket that was on the back of the couch around his lithe body, his breathing was quick and loud, and he could hear the sniffling from where he was by the T.V. Jay wanted to go back in time to change his decision to watch this movie because this was his fault. “Shit, Carlos. “ He whispered to himself, wanting to cry at the sight before him.   
Carlos was absolutely frightened out of his mind. He knew that Jay had picked the movie and that he would feel guilty for causing Carlos to feel like this but Carlos couldn’t help it. Clowns always got to him and creepy killer clowns were the worst of the worst. “Jay…” Carlos whimpered out wanting to be wrapped back up in Jay’s strong arms again where he felt safest. Jay flew over to him when he heard his name being called, “I’m here Carlos, and I’m not going anywhere… promise.” He said quietly to Carlos as he wrapped him back up in his arms, shifting his precious bundle further into his chest. Carlos tightened his grip on Jay and slightly turned his head to watch the new movie. 

A few hours later, both boys were dead asleep with Carlos’ head on Jay’s chest and their legs tangled together. Carlos suddenly shot up with hard breathing and a small scream, pushing back from the terrifying killer clown that was trying to get him in his nightmare. However, Carlos had pushed back too hard and he screamed again as he felt his body falling backwards towards the floor.   
Before he could hit the floor, though, strong arms wrapped around his body and brought him into the all too familiar chest that belonged to Jay. “It’s okay, Carlos, I’ve got ya. I’m not letting you go… Shhh Carlos, please stop crying, please baby.” Jay whispered to Carlos as he rocked him into his chest, cradling him close. He had awoken to Carlos’ first scream and had instinctually reacted when he felt Carlos’ body start to fall back. He had known very well that his boy had awoken from a nightmare. 

Carlos slowly started to calm down as he felt Jay’s heartbeat against his cheek. Carefully he pulled away from his safe place and looked up at Jay. Both stared at the other as a silent conversation took place. They had never needed to clarify things to each other and now wasn’t any different. Jay very gently placed his hand against Carlos’ cheek, his thumb moving back and forth so softly. Carlos leaned closer his eyes falling closed as he released a soft sigh.   
Jay smiled as he looked at Carlos, his baby Carlos. He leaned in further until they were sharing each other’s oxygen, barely a millimeter apart from one another. Jay paused there for a second before surging forward and connecting their lips together. Carlos immediately gripped Jay’s shirt as he kissed him back feverishly. As they broke apart breathing heavily, Carlos smiled softly at Jay, “You stole that kiss, thief.” Jay blinding grin melted Carlos’ heart even more, “Well then you’re going to have to come steal it back babe.” 

That next morning, Evie and Mal both looked into the room since neither of them had seen Jay or Carlos that morning. The scene they came upon would’ve struck even Maleficient’s tiny heart. Carlos was folded into Jay’s bare chest, cuddling into him for all he was worth. Meanwhile, Jay had his head buried into Carlos’ hair and arms wrapped tight around his waist, holding on like life depended on it. Both girls smiled, took a few blackmail pictures, and then quietly snuck out of the room to let the boys continue to sleep peacefully. Carlos didn’t wake up from another nightmare but rather Jay’s soft kisses and he knew that’s how he always wanted to wake up from now until forever.


End file.
